


Blanket (Com)Fort

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [124]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek comes home to find a fabric explosion in his loft.





	Blanket (Com)Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153208373606/yo-my-cute-lil-xosweetsox-had-a-rough-day) as a comfort fic for my little friend Sweets who had a bad day. Hope you're okay, lil gay, wherever you are. <3
> 
> Unbetaed.

Some kind of explosion has apparently happened in the loft. Derek isn’t sure exactly what went down, but the middle of the room which is usually only inhabited by the dining table is now a literal mountain of… well, fabric. On closer inspection it seems to be everything Derek owns in the way of blankets, pillows, sheets and cushions, as well as some that are definitely not his.

 

”What the hell,” he mutters, and warily steps closer to the thing. It smells mostly of himself and Stiles, which is no surprise, since Stiles has definitely been hanging around the loft enough lately for his scent to soak into any and all fabrics, but it also wouldn’t surprise Derek in the slightest if Stiles was the cause of this. Maybe his magic imploded or something…

 

Just as he’s wondering if it was some kind of spell to magnetize fabrics and nothing else, he hears the Jeep pull up outside, and Stiles huffing up the stairs.

 

”Oh, damn,” he says as he slides open the loft door, arms full of yet more blankets. ”You’re home already. I wanted to make it a surprise.”

 

”Make what a surprise? That you accidentally blew up my linen closet?”

 

Stiles pauses. ”Wait, you  _have_  a linen closet?”

 

” _Stiles_ ,” Derek groans, because he’s not in the mood to be mocked about his boring household habits like usual. Even fond mocking is just not welcome right now, he’s had an incredibly shitty week, and he was actually looking forward to flopping down on his couch and doing absolutely nothing for the next two days.

 

”No, but, dude,” Stiles says, dumping the blankets near the fabric explosion, ”I could totally use a few more sheets for this thing, but I didn’t wanna go poking around in your closets, so where is this linen closet of yours?”

 

Derek is baffled enough to simply point Stiles towards the cupboard, and he wastes no time gleefully yanking out all Derek’s sheets. ”What are you even doing?”

 

”I’m building a blanket fort!” Stiles declares excitedly. ”It’s not finished yet, though, I didn’t think you’d be home until later, but don’t worry, it should be done in a few minutes! You can go, uh… shower or whatever you do after work, I got this.”

 

It’s not like Derek has never seen a blanket fort before, and now that he knows what it is he can definitely see some kind of lopsided structure under the lumps of fabric. Cora had been the burrower in the Hale family, though, and her amazing pillow and blanket constructions would make Stiles weep. But to have one in his own living room is definitely new, and he stares at it for a while before deciding that it’s not worth it trying to wrap his head around what’s happening, and instead goes to shower.

 

He takes his time, and when he finally emerges in his sleepwear, he’s met with the heavenly smell of food from his favorite take-out place, and follows it eagerly. The living room is a little less chaotic now, and Stiles is setting up food for two on the floor in front of the blanket fort, which actually makes sense now. The front, which faces the TV – also currently positioned on the floor – opens up with two great blanket flaps, revealing a veritable mountain of pillows inside, as well as what seems like enough snacks and drinks to last ten people a whole week.

 

”Dude, perfect timing!” Stiles says as he spots Derek. Holding out both hands in a proud display he gestures to the setup with a beaming grin. ”Well? What do you think?!”

 

It looks… wonderful, actually. It practically screams comfort and security, despite the worryingly lopsided structure, and Derek has to swallow quite a big lump in his throat.

 

”It’s… good. Looks good,” he manages, and that seems to be enough for Stiles.

 

”Well, then! Step inside, oh alpha mine, and take a load off. Your food is ready, I got all your favorite snacks, Agent Carter good to go on screen, and, well. Me for company, if you want.”

 

Stiles is in soft, relaxed clothes, and there’s food for two, but from the way he’s hovering it’s clear that he’ll leave if Derek tells him to. Maybe a  few years ago he would have. But they’ve come a long way since then.

 

”Don’t be an idiot, get in and show me how to avoid ruining this thing,” Derek grumbles, but it comes out softer than he planned, and Stiles beams.

 

”Hey, no hating on the architecture! Looks are decieving, my friend, this thing is solid as a rock!”

 

Derek raises an eyebrow and reaches out to poke what is obviously a chair balanced somewhat precariously on his re-purposed coffee table.

 

”Wait, stop, okay, maybe not that specific part,” Stiles admits, pouting in a way that should really be annoying but is mostly adorable. Derek heaves a huge inner sigh at himself, because  _really?_  Thoughts like those have been cropping up more and more lately, and Derek kinda wants to kick himself for being such a sucker for love.

 

”Look, just crawl in, and try not to kick the back corner,” Stiles says eventually, and Derek does what he’s told. Stiles follows after turning off the lights and folding down the fabric flaps to form a somewhat lenghty corridor to the TV, effectively shutting out the rest of the room. Derek is about to ask how Stiles is supposed to be able to see when there’s a tiny click, and a cluster of fairy lights go on above him, casting soft, dappled light everywhere in the warm darkness.

 

”There we go,” Stiles says with a grin, squirming inside and securing the flap behind him. He sits crosslegged next to Derek and holds out his hands again, if somewhat more restrained this time. ”Tadaa,” he says softly, and that damn lump in Derek’s throat just does not wanna move.

 

”Thank you,” he manages eventually, all too aware that he sounds rusty, but Stiles is at least very good at ignoring stuff like that.

 

”Anytime, Derek. Here, you eat, I’ll get the show rolling.” He picks up the remote, but Derek doesn’t go for the food. Somehow he can’t seem to stop staring at Stiles, his pale skin painted a creamy yellow by the soft lights. ”What?” Stiles says hesitantly when he catches Derek staring, and nervously touches his face. ”Seriously, what, do I have something on my face?”

 

Derek shakes his head, because words just can’t seem to make it past that lump at all anymore. And when he leans in without thinking, Stiles doesn’t move away, only stares back wide-eyed, and lets Derek cradle his jaw carefully to pull him in for a kiss. It’s butterfly soft and hesitant, but Stiles’ heart is going rabbit-fast, and frankly Derek’s isn’t much better. So he ends it again without pushing for more, and Stiles sits back looking surprised and weirdly vulnerable, but that actually seems fitting considering how Derek feels flayed open.

 

”Uhm. Okay,” Stiles says slowly. ”I don’t wanna, like… ruin the moment or anything but… if that was just gratitude or whatever you kinda need to tell me.”

 

”It wasn’t,” Derek croaks after swallowing extra hard a few more times, and Stiles’ whole posture changes in the blink of an eye as he fiddles with the remote, eyes downcast and a huge smile finding a home on his face.

 

”Okay. Okay, that’s… good,” he says, suddenly completely unable to look Derek in the eye, biting his lip and needlessly rearranging the pillows around him.

 

”Yeah. It is,” Derek agrees, and shuffles a little closer so their knees are touching before picking up his food.

 

Maybe once they emerge again into the real world Derek will have to face his doubts about taking that final step with Stiles, but frankly… he doesn’t think he’ll regret a thing.

 

(Spoiler alert: he doesn’t.)

 

End.


End file.
